


Dell x Rin sex scene

by orphan_account



Series: Vocaloid One-shots [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original chapter here: http://www.wattpad.com/55996090-vocaloid-random-one-shots-hetero-dell-x-rin?d=ud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dell x Rin sex scene

Rin smiled and reached over, gently massaging Dell through his pants. He moaned and shifted in his seat, and at a redlight he unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out, big, tall and proud.

"You're so big..." She mumbled, slowly starting to pump him, not stopping until they got to some random forest place, where they both got out and they started taking their clothes off.

Take heed that Dell's car is black.

Rin climbed up on the car and opened her legs wide, allowing Dell to gently poke at her.

"Shouldn't I use a condom?" Dell asked.

Rin shrugged. "I don't care. Just fuck me."

Dell nodded, smiling at her as he pushed in deep in her vagina. She screamed a little, but she quickly got over it as he started to pound inside her.

"A-Ah! God, Dell!" She tried to clench something, but all she could do was wrap her legs around him, moan, and rub her clit.

Dell was already sweating; he was putting his all into it, and honestly, he thought it was paying off. He pushed her towards the windshield and got on his knees on the car, lifting up one of her legs and pounding inside of her once more, rubbing her tits at the same time.

"Dell, faster!" She screamed. He followed her command and grabbed her waist, throwing her leg over his shoulder and slamming into her.

Soon enough, he got tired of that, pulling out and, as if they had shared a thought, waited as she got on her hands and knees.

This time he pushed into her ass, making her scream again, but it also wasn't long before he was pounding deep inside of her.

She managed to sit up, leaning against him and allowing him to have full control, grabbing her tits and squeezing them as he bit and sucked at her neck, reaching down and rubbing at her clit.

After about five minutes of moaning and screaming, Dell fet that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and pulled out. He sat down and she sat on him, pushing him into her vagina and starting to ride him. He soon got tired from how slow she was and took full control, fucking her deep and hard and fast.

"Dell! I'm going to cum!" She shouted, panting. It wasn't long before she collapsed on top of him, allowing his seed to shoot from him and into her and leak a little bit onto his car.

The two lay there for a long time, arms around each other as they simply sat there.

"Is this a one-night-stand?" Rin finally asked.

"I don't know... do you want it to be?"

"No..... Dell-kun, I love your cock, let me keep it."

"Of course..... just let me fuck you every day."

"That's fine. I didn't take the pills so you can fuck the baby while they're in me too."

"WHAT?! You didn't take birh control?!"

"Nope! My mom's not gonna care anyways; she's in Germany."

"And your dad?"

"All he does is fuck random women he meets. He practically lives in the bar."

"Ah....."

So, they had 3 more rounds of sex, and then they got dressed and Dell took Rin home.

"See you tomorrow." Dell told her, pulling her shirt down and gently licking her left tit before she got out.


End file.
